Constitution brainstorming
Please feel free to add thoughts, input, ideas, and so on, regarding what should go into a document text to constitute a good formal organization for eventually taking over authority over all human societies in the world. How to edit this page: Simply click the blue button that says 'Edit', type some stuff at the bottom of the page, and save. Done. * constitution - definition of constitution by The Free Dictionary * brainstorming - definition of brainstorming by The Free Dictionary Brainstorming Some existing constitution texts Adding a first thought here now, I've imagined that it might be nice to look at some existing constitution texts. Primarily what comes to mind for me, is the constitution texts for, respectively, The State that has authority on the land area known as Norway, and for USA. * Odinarkiv - UD; Nytt fra Norge; THE CONSTITUTION OF THE KINGDOM OF NORWAY ( Grunnloven) * Kongeriget Norges Grundlov av 17. mai 1814 - The Constitution of the Kingdom of Norway of 17 May 1814 * Transcript of the Constitution of the United States - Official Text -Ulf A "borrowed" quote and paraphrazing These interesting inputs come from aj. First this quote: We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness. And then a paraphrasing: We conclude these evidences are self justified. That all life is is of the same quality. That it is created by a universal process that knows no prejudice. That it is it's directive to grow and prosper in freedom and to seek happiness. CC-BY ITOW -Ulf GNU General Public License This license is very relevant to this whole ITOW thought.. http://www.gnu.org/copyleft/gpl.html -Ulf A contribution by Marek Marecki Freedom of expression, belief, work, education etc. Freedom to aspire to happiness. Respect for the work of others. As for the constitution: make both taxes and governmental employee count low. As low as possible. Taxes should not exceed ten percent of yearly earnings of any person; also, amount of money you can earn tax-free should be relatively high. Make education free (paid by taxes), but allow people to set up private educational institutions. Should a person present the government a contract with private educational institution, they do not have to pay education tax. Have basic state-run healthcare. This should be paid by taxes. However, let people make contracts with private healthcare companies - if a person presents the government such a contract, they do not have to pay healthcare tax. Utilities (like power grid, water and sewage systems, Internet and communication infrastructure) should be community-owned and rented to private companies. Companies renting said infrastructure would be required to keep the infrastructure in good (above just "operational") state. Setting up a business should be as easy as possible. Lending money for interest should be legal. However, balooning the amount of money a lending company has, should be not. You can only lend as much money as you are physically able to provide (in cash). Copyright should be granted for about 10 years (give or take two). A contribution by maestro davinci (edited for expletive) we will need some form of government and make sure the laws are just and applied equally to everyone. But, above all, we need to make sure that the government representatives don't get greedy and don't start abusing their power so.. my idea is basically this: after having completely abolished corporations and extinguished every evil billionaire on this planet, every and all politicians in the pinlino government will have a limited time of governing duty. At every level, every political figure of the new state will serve for a period of 3 months (90 days) and then he'll get back to some real work (like gardening, building houses or teaching children etc etc). This is of the most vital importance. It must not exceed 3 months because power corrupts even the greatest of men and therefore this power has to be severely controlled and limited. No one can be reelected! If someone gets to be one of the great 12 due to fair and clear polling he will have the honor and the privilege of such an important task but if he at any moment breaks the rules (which we will decide by voting) he'll be punished and removed from the duty (the punishment has to be strong but not violent) at any moment of his 3 months career. In any case - NOBODY GETS TO BE REELECTED AND NOBODY STAYS FOR MORE THEN 90 DAYS!! A contribution by Nick Veritas: Kicking the Creator out of your government will only result in abject failure. It has been tried with every form of men's "rulership" without any lasting success in history. You would be wise to attract real wisdom and people who actually have morals. Otherwise, have fun playing in the dustbin of history.